Welcome Back, Stars
by PrincessMinako1
Summary: This is a chibi scout story, but I made the Chibi Starlights! They are girls!!! Not guys


Welcome back, Stars 

Welcome back, Stars 

By: Princess Mina/ Minako

E-mail: Copeland@iland.net

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, 

and I do not own the chibi scouts Angel 

Raye does. Expect for Rini. She does not 

own her, the creator does. And the Chibi 

Starlights are mine so please do not take them. 

Date done- June 2, 2001

"Mommy, Daddy.... can someone hear me." 

Yelled a 

scared Ariel." Help, I cannot move. Someone 

anyone please help me, I am lost and I can 

not move." 

She was lost in a pitch-black room with no

light. It 

was so dark that Ariel could not see her hand 

in front 

of her face. She was shaking with fear. She was

cold, to 

her this place made her feel as if she had nothing

on, but 

she could have swore she had her favorite blue aqua 

party 

dress with purple flowers and white daisies. But this 

place 

sent shivers down her back.

"I can help you, little one.", said a voice in 

the distance.

"Oh please hurry." Ariel yelled back, as loud as

her little 

lungs could scream.

"Oh...there is no need for that, my princess." 

This time the 

voice was close, and it had a funny sound to it.

"Wait. stay right where you are?" She yelled,

"Who are

you and 

what do you want?" She screamed. The voice was 

giving 

off a little

light. So she could see the features of this 

thing. It was a pretty 

looking creature with purple greenish hair 

and blue greenish eyes. 

Its hair was long and flowy. Its face was

a perfect 

oblong circle. 

'This creature is not bad' Ariel thought 

to herself. 

'It's eyes are 

the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.' 

"You can not say were you are or who I am-if you want me 

to help you, 

little one." Said the voice." For my name is

Sonya." She said

"Sonya."Repeted Ariel with a soft voice." Yes,

I promise." 

Now that Sonya was moving closer she could see

the dress she 

was wearing. 

It was a spaghetti strip, aqua blue dress with

white poka dots. Her

Skin was tanish pale color to it. 

"Young one you must help my baby girls." said Sonya

"Who are you?" 

"I told you and you must find them they need you!" 

"Right, but were am I?" 

"You are in my world. I am sorry, but the dream

eaters have taken 

everything 

my world is in ruins, please help please,

please

help my people." 

"Yes, I will do what I can," Ariel answered," 

What

can I do?" she asked

"Please find, them, for you are my only hope." 

"Yes..."

Sonya was now fading because Ariel could hear her 

name 

being called in the background. 

"...just remember one thing, little one, say this

to no 

one. For I am to not be revealed." 

"Yes.." 

That was the last thing she heard before she was

awakened.

"Ariel...Ariel. ARIEL, Can you hear me?" Said a

very scared

Ami,"Ariel, dear answer me.

"Mommy, what's the matter?" said a very tired Ariel.

"Oh dear, are you ok." 

"I'm fine, why?"

"Because you were screaming out for help and

I have been trying

to wake you up for the past 10 minutes." 

"Where's daddy?" 

"Daddy had to go and help the king early today." 

"Why?" 

"I do not know"Ami said," You better get ready

for school." 

"Yes Ma'ma" 

"Gloria, will you please stop pulling 

Madelyn's hair." 

said Rini,"Today has been a rough day." 

"You can not tell me what to do and who 

said I really 

cared about your day." Gloria snapped back.

"Gloria, please just be quiet." Daisy snapped

backed.

"Fine!" Gloria said

"Stop you guys, remember what Aunt Serenity

said we must

go straight home." said Annika

"Hold on, there isn't that the three

new girls

in our class, Ariel?" asked Hope.

"Why, yes it is. Come on you guys lets go and talk 

to them." said Ariel

"...But what about our orders..." said Annika in a

soft voice.

"What about our orders...we will not disobey them...

were just

taking a detour." Said Faith

"Hello Alisa,"said Hope, "how are you?" 

"I am fine and you?" said Alisa

"I am fine." said Hope." I would like you to meet my

friends, this is Rini, Maggie, Daisy and Madelyn, you

know the rest of us." 

"Yes, and I will introduce my friends, I am Alisa and 

this is Trinty and Leigha." She said.

"Well, then it was very nice to meet you guys, sorry but 

we have to go." Said Rini

"Bye" Said the three girls

"Bye," said the group of girls

"What are there last names?" asked Maggie

"Oh it is Lights." said Hope

"Lights...that rings a bell." whispered Rini

to herself.

"Come on, we are already late." said Daisy.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Excuse me, young ladies, but why are you ladies

late!" 

said Lita, trying not to lose her cool." Daisy,

you know I

said for you to come straight home! Why did you

disobey your 

father and I?" 

"Aunt Lita, It is not Rini's fault- It is mine.

I asked her 

if I could say 'Hi' to one of my new friends."

said Hope,

shaking.

"Alright, but no more. You know the rules, when we

say something 

you must listen because it is for your own good."

Lita answered. 

"Now go to your rooms' ladies." 

"Yes, ma'am." everyone answered

~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is going on?" Asked Rini, to herself.

"The Scouts never get this worried unless there

is a new ene..." 

Rini stared to run to her room to contact all the

other Chibi

Scouts for an important meeting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sailor Scouts Meeting Room

"We must not worry them." Said the King.

"Yes, but soon they are going to figure it out."

Said Mars

"Yes, I agree with Mars, our daughters are not dumb

they soon will

figure it out." Shouted Venus." I am very surprised

they have not yet 

figured it out!" 

"Yes, so why can't we tell them, your majesty?"

Asked Saturn.

"You know why we can not tell them, Saturn.,"

snapped back Uranus.

"Yes, I do understand that this enemy is strong,

but they

can handle it." Saturn snapped again.

"Yes, we all have our statements, but please do not

get mad,

calm down people." The Queen tried to yell.

"Alright people we will have to finish this later."

Said the

King," see you later, and goodnight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Across Crystal Tokyo

Three girls were at their dinner table. The

tallest one with

yellow gold hair, which was almost past her

butt, she had blue eyes, 

that shown bright as the stars. She was talking 

to her friends.

"Alisa you know we must not reveal ourselves, 

remember what our

mother's said." Said Leigha.

"Yes, Alisa, remember mommy made me promise to 

go and find the

Sailor Scouts, they will help us." Said Trinty, 

she had white

hair that was almost to her bottom, but not quite.

She was the

shortest. Her eyes were blue as the sky and also 

shown as bright

as the brightest star." Yes, I remember you guys do

not have to 

remind me, but first things first, we must find our

own Princess." 

Said Alisa. She had blackish red hair that reached 

a little past her

shoulders. Her eyes were a very, dark blue, so blue

they almost looked 

black, but they still had the stars shine in them.

"Yes, but I do believe that we will have a better

chance at finding the

Sailor Scouts than our Princess, Alisa." Trinty 

implied. 

"Yes, I agree with Trinty on this one, Alisa." 

Leigha said.

"Yes, I also agree, but the scouts are not our main 

goal here and

you guys know that!" Alisa snapped back. 

"Yes, we agree." Leigha and Trinty said.

"Good we agree than." said Alisa,"which one we

find first will 

be the one we take care of." 

"Yes, we must protect this time from the 

Dream-Eaters." Trinty said

"Yes, we must." Leigha and Alisa agreed.

"Now we must watch, transform." 

MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP (Leigha)

HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP (Trinty)

FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKER UP (Alisa)

"Let's go." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Crystal Castle

"No, No No... Not again, what do you want with me?"

Screamed Ariel in her dream.

"I have to make your dream look bad or the eaters will

attack you." 

"The what. And why me." 

"The Dream-Eaters, they eat good dreams of any 

person or thing, 

that is why I am here. They eat dreams of good people.

Which means

I have to give you bad dreams or you can say good-bye.

They eat 

away there human beings though there sleeping dreams, 

but

they will

not attack you if you have nightmares, so that is 

why I

am doing 

this, little one. It is for your well-being. And I

chose

you because

you can see the future and I have to stop that

this time, little one." 

"But why.." 

"I can not answer that now, but I promise I will

in the future."

Said Princess Sonya. 

"But, why." 

"Because it is not time." 

"Why are the Dreamer-Eaters here?"

"Because, they need the energy good dreams give

off, and there 

are the true dreams that only Sailor Scouts give

off- the energy 

from the Scouts will preserve them for a while.

They must not get a

hold of there energy, for I have almost lost my 

3 chibi stars and

their mothers." Said Sonya." I must go now,

good-night, little one." 

"Goodnight your majesty." said Ariel 

Ariel woke up the next morning with the last 

words that the princess

told her, repeating over and over again. 

"Ariel school!" Yelled Amy, causing Ariel to

lose her train of thought.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ariel yelled back. 

'I must help Princess Sonya find her 

3 chibi stars.' Ariel thought.

'But how am I going to do that. They have to be 

something else? Could

they just be human and there Princess have power?.

but what am I to

do? I know I will try to find. They never 

said they could not be just

plain humans. But I know that can not happen 

because only special people

have powers, but whoever they are they are 

special, I can tell.' 

"Ariel are you ok?" asked Hope. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a lot on my mind." 

"Does it have anything to do with our 

lockdown?" 

"No, It...Its not really that important." 

she said and ran off.

'That's weird, Ariel use to be one of the 

easiest people to talk to.

' Thought Hope.'Something must be really

wrong.' 

Just than three girls walked up to Hope. 

"Hello, Hope what's up?" 

"Oh, nothing, How are you, guys?"

"Oh..we are just fine." 

"So what are you guys doing here?" Asked Hope.

"Oh, just in the neighborhood." Said Alisa.

"That's great, do you and your friends want 

to come inside?" 

"Sure." 

When walking into the castle, all three of the 

girls were amazed 

by the beauty of the wallpaper. It was light blue

with small Daisy's 

all over it. Just than Haruka walked up to the

girls.

"Hello, papa."

"Hello, love."

"Haruka papa, I would like you to meet, Alisa, 

Trinty and Leigha." Said Hope.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is all of ours, Ms. Haurka." 

Said the three girls.

"Well, I am sorry, but you girls are going to have

to go because of dinner." 

"That is alright, we will see you tomorrow, Hope." 

"See Ya." 

Just than you could hear a loud piercing scream in 

the other room.

"NO!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!! GET AWAY, YOU EVIL MONSTER!"

Said an elderly woman.

"SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME! I CAN NOT GET OUT, HELP!!!" 

"You must go now girls please!" Said Haurka

"We are." 

After they left Haruka said"Transfrom" 

"Right"

URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP

NEPTUNE POWER, MAKE-UP

"You evil monster, better leave that elderly lady

alone or

you will feel the wrath of Waters of Neptune." 

Said Sailor Chibi Neptune 

"Huh, were is it?!" 

"I do not know, but I could have sworn I heard 

about a piercing scream." 

"Yeah." 

"HELP!!!!!" 

"We did, but were." 

"HELP, SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!!!" 

"...But how did they get into her dreams?" asked 

Chibi Neptune.

"There is no time for questions..."

"Who are you?" Said Chibi Neptune. She saw three 

girls that almost looked like sailor scouts, but 

they didn't. One of them had Blondish 

gold, another had black reddish hair and the 

shortest one had white hair with sky blue sticks,

"For we are the Sailor Chibi Starlights, Stage on. 

And we

fight for the ones we and love and care for and that

monster is 

going to die..." 

"For I am Sailor Chibi Fighter...I am Sailor Chibi

Healer...and I am 

Sailor Chibi Maker." 

" STARLIGHTS INFERO" Yelled Chibi Healer.

"Wait that is a human being..."screamed Chibi Neptune, 

but that did not 

stop the attack.

"AHHHHHHHH" Something appeared from the elderly lady. 

"Why, you little fleas, I will get you, for I 

am the great Dream-Eater, Voila...so POW!" 

"I do not think so! STAR LASER BEAM!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Yelled the monster as he was melting away. 

"What was that?!" Asked a confused Chibi Neptune.

"That was a Dream-Eater." 

"Who are you?" asked Uranus.

"For we already told you, and we know you know

our parents." 

"Yes, but why have you comeback, we do not need

you hear." Said Uranus

with a very annotated voice." We can fight for

ourselves." 

"Yes, we know that, but we were told to come here,

for our planet is destroyed

and out mothers are trapped, by them. They told us,

before they were caught to

come here if we were. Our princess was sent away,

by our mothers also and we

need to find her. We were also told that you would

be there to help us?!" 

"Yes, we helped you once, but we will not help you

again!" Uranus said in a 

very stern voice. 

"Yes, we understand, but we will be back!" Said the

Chibi Starlights. 

They ran as fast as stars. 

"Hope, stay here!" Haurka said with a devasted look

on her face. 

"What. Why...Momma what is going on?" Asked Hope."

Momma please answers me!" 

"Hope just does what I say ok." Said Haruka trying 

to stay clam. 

"Yes, ma'am." Said Hope, knowing that her mama was

getting agitated with the situation. 'Wow, what is

going on with papa.' thought Hope.' I better listen

to her than.'

"Good girl, I will be back soon." 

Haurka went to her room to gather Michru and Faith.

Faith was to go with her sister and Haruka was going

with her to go and get the other outer scouts. 

"Faith, dear, please go and stay with your sister, 

Michru mama and I have some business to discuss." 

said Haruka calmly.

"Yes, Haruka." said Faith walking off.

"Haruka what is going on?" Asked Michru."Why are we

only calling Setsuna and Hotaru?" 

"Michru, I have only asked those two because I do not

think the queen does not need to know." 

"But. Why not?" 

"You will find out soon enough." Said Haruka, just as

Setsuna-who looked as if she already knew what was

coming-, and Hotaru-who looked cheerful.

"Yes, I am sorry to call you Setsuna from the time

corridor, but this is a matter for the outer scouts

and we do not need to bring to queen and king into it." 

Said Haruka."The Starlights are back, but different looking." 

"They must be the Starlights' kids than." Stated Setsuna. 

"Yes, That is what I was thinking." Haruka uttered. 

"...We must not trust them." 

"But..."

"No, buts Hotaru, this is our duty." 

"Why?" Asked Hotaru.

"Because we do not want to worry them. Remember what 

happened last time they were here we all were killed." Said Haruka

"It was not the Starlights who caused Glaxia to come 

hear!" Hotaru said in an angry voice. 

".... Uh...I do remember." whispered Setsuna.

~~~~~~~~~~Different Realm

"Your majesty, I will make up for Viola's mistakes." 

Said a voice with confidence.

"You better, Beauty!" Stated a stronger voice. 

"Yes, Mr. Joshua." 

"You must find the pure dreams of this patho planet." 

"Yes!" 

"You are dismissed." 

"Thank you."

"Oh and remember if you fail you will not see 

daylight tomorrow." 

"I will remember!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Ariel you must, hurry, for I fear they are

getting closer to getting the pure dreams!" 

She a voice in Ariel's Dream. 

"Princess Sonya, it's you! I have been looking 

but I have no idea what to look for?"

"You will not have to look far, for they are

looking for you!" 

"Yes, today we had a attack on a old lady in the 

palace." 

"I know." 

"Hope said 'that Monster was in the ladies dream',

'was very scary'. "

"I am scared now that they are going to go for my

dreams?" Said Ariel staring to cry.

"Do not worry, for there is hope."

"Oh, and she said that there were 3 funny looking

scouts that asked for our help, but Aunt Haruka 

said 'no'." 

"You must not listen to that, for those 3 are my

babies, they have come to find me and now they have

been turned down? No, Ariel the next time you see

them, if they even comeback, please tell them you 

will help." 

"Yes, oh and they did say that they were going to

come back." 

"Thank you, Chibi Mercury," 

"Hey, how did you know?" 

"I know, because I have been watching you and your

family for years now, I know who all of the Scouts

and Chibi Scouts are." 

"But. How?"

"No time for that, for you must awake from your nap

know." 

"Yes, good-bye princess."

"Good-bye Sweetie." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"See I knew this lock down on us was because

of a new enemy." Stated Rini.

"Yes, but wouldn't they tell us?" Asked Annika

"Yes, so this must be a very big threat." 

"Yes, you are right, and what about those 

new scouts I saw they can't be enemies, but 

Michru mama and Haruka papa have asked me not

to say a word about them." 

"Yes, the new scout thing, we must do our own 

investigation on this thing." Said Rini."But 

we must not say anything to our parents, and 

I know it is going to be hard on some of you, 

but if they find out about this then we will 

be in very big trouble for not listening to them." 

"Yes, we understand." 

"Yes, I finally get to keep a secret and will 

not get told on...HHHEEEE" Laughed Gloria,"Opps

did I just say that out loud, sorry." 

"Ok...back to our business. We must find these

new scouts first." Said Rini. 

"Right!" Said everyone else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alisa, did you hear that?" asked Leigha."

Did you hear that, they said they did not 

need us! Mama was wrong, but mama is never 

wrong!" Leigha was in deep in tears. 

"Leigha please do not cry, it is not going 

to help us any." Stated Alisa."Yes, I 

understand that, but you know that my mommy

said that there was one person who did not 

agree with them, Sailor Uranus." 

"Yes, we know, but they could have a least 

helped a little." Said Trinty.

"Yes, but let's wait and find the other ones."

Said Alisa," and did you all notice that one 

of them said 'Sailor Chibi Neptune'?"

"Yes, I notice that too." said Trinty.

"There may be another way to getting inside

that house for help and I think we have found 

them, lets go and meet these Chibi Scouts." Said Alisa.

"Yes, lets go." 

"But hold on...I think I here a cry for help!"

Said Leigha. 

"Yes, Lets go there first." 

"Right."

HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP

MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP

FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP

~~~~~~~~~~~Tokyo Park

"HELP, SOMEONE I CAN'T GET UP!" SAID A little 

girl no more than 10. She was taking a nap on

a park bench when she tried to get up she couldn't.

The monster had attacked her beautiful dream. 

"Excuse me, but this park is full of good people

and you my friend are not one of them, in name 

of the moon I will punish you!" Sailor Cosmic Moon. 

"We will also punish you!" Said everyone else.

"STAR GENTLE LIGHT!" 

"For we are the Starlights in training, stage on!" 

"Who...What.. When?" is all that came from Cosmic

Moons voice?

"HELP ME!!!! PLEASE!" Said the little girl! 

"Cosmic Moon stop worrying about the Chibi

Starlights and

worry about our victim." Yelled Chibi Uranus.

"Right." 

"Cosmic Moon, you have to hit the girl in her

heart, because that is there weak point!" Said

Chibi Fighter.

"Thanks." 

'MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS'

"No!!!!!!!! You damn people are going to pay, for

I am Beauty and you have fallen for my trap. Get 

them Tabbers!" 

"TRAPPERS, WE ARE HERE TO SERVE YOU MY LADY!" 

"BAH BAH JUST CATCH THOSE LOUSY SCOUTS!" 

"Right, Madame." 

"What freaks." whispered Gloria? 

"YOU LAZY SCOUTS ARE GOING TO GET IT!!!" 

"TABBERS BOOM!" 

"VENUS BUEATIFUL SCOCK WAVE!" 

The attack blocked the Tabbers move. 

"Cosmic Moon your turn."

"I do not think so." said Beauty.

"I bet so." said Chibi Healer

"STARLIGHTS INFERNO!" 

The attack caused Beauty to fall to her back. 

"MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" 

"NOOOOOOOO, I AM MELTING........." 

That was the last they saw of Beauty. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In a dark realm

"No, Beauty has failed me." Said Josh." Now 

it is my turn. This time I will succeed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now that is taken care of, who are you three 

and what do you want?" 

"Alright," Said Fighter." for we are the Chibi

Starlights and we come from a galaxy that was 

taken over by the dream-eaters. We are coming 

here for help. See our mothers and fathers are

in a very deep sleep and the last thing they 

told us to do was to come here to find the 

legendarily scout of the Moon, Sailor Moon 

and the other scouts Sailor Mercury, Mars, 

Jupiter, and Venus."

"Well, we are there daughters for we are the 

Chibi Scouts. I am Cosmic Moon and they are 

Chibi Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn,

Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto. 

"We have met Chibi Neptune before and Sailor

Uranus." Said Maker

"Yes, I remember you all now." Said Chibi 

Neptune." You are the girls who asked for help

but Uranus said 'no'.

"Yes, but we have one question why did she say

no?" 

"She said 'no' because she and the other Outer

Scouts did not like your mothers when they were 

here." 

"Why?!" Asked Fighter

"I do not know?!" Said Cosmic Moon." I heard my

mom and dad talking about it the other night before

they went to bed." 

"Yes, you guys can come home with us." Said Chibi

Venus.

At that moment, the Sailor Scouts were coming to 

help their daughters out. 

"Well..Well.. Well we have company." Said Sailor 

Mars.

"And may we ask who you are?" Asked Sailor Venus.

"Mama, these are the Chibi Starlights." Said Chibi 

Venus.

". Chibi Starlights."Wisphered Venus to herself.

"We must say,'HEllO'"Said Jupiter. 

"What are we going to do?" Mars asked Mercury.

"I do not know, but I sure wish I did." 

"Mama, can they please come home with us?" Asked 

Chibi Venus.

"Yes, but what about our true identity asked Mercury.

"We can only just tell them." She answered back." But 

lets hope they agree with it to."

"I am sure they will."Wispered Chibi Venus 

to herself.

"Yes, you guys can live with us, but we ask 

that you show us your true identity." Said Sailor Venus.

"Yes." The Starlights answered.

"For I am Alisa Light." Said Chibi Fighter

detransforming.

"I am Leigha Light." Said Chibi Maker 

detranforming.

"I am Trinty Light." Said Chibi Healer detranforming.

"Alisa, Leigha, and Trinty you all are the Chibi 

Starlights." Said Chibi Venus in ah. 

"Yes, that would be us." Said Alisa. 

"We will show you our identity." Said Sailor

Venus. 

"Right, lets go home." Sailor Mars impleaed.

"I have had enough fighting

one day." 

".. but mama you did not fight." said

Chibi Mars.

"I know, but watching you made knots in my 

stomach." answered Mars.

At the palace the girls had detransformed 

and the Chibi Starlights were very surprised

especially Alisa, because they were people she 

would have guessed to be less likely to

be the Chibi Scouts. Than when everything was

over the outer scouts came for dinner. They 

were surprised to see Alisa, Leigha and Trinty 

at the table. 

(They are talking to the Queen alone. This is 

only Haruka) 

"Your majesty, who are the three girls?" 

"Oh..a..the Chibi Starlights, Haruka, before you 

blow your top, please listen. They

are not the same..."

But before she could finish Haruka interrupted.

"They are the same to me, man or women. I do not care. 

They just caused us all sorts or problems

the last time they were here." 

"No, they didn't, and you know, you just want

someone to blame." 

"That is not true. If it was not for me and the

other outer scouts you 

probably would have left the King, and we could 

not have that."

"Excuse yourself Haruka, I would have never left

my husband, and you know that. What in

world would pose you to say that." The queen was 

losing her temper.

"Your majesty, I just don't think it is safe for 

us to have them here." 

"Haruka, they are staying here, they mothers were

our friends, and with there mother's help than

you nor I would probably be here!" The Queen was

on her last nerve.

"Yes, your majesty. I think we should go to dinner 

now." 

"Yes, but you are not to say one thing to the others 

especially the children and if you do 

I will personally make you pay." The queen was

so flustered that she could not think straight. 

(Ok She is mad that is why she said that)

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table just 

chatting away.

"Mom, what's the matter."? Asked Rini, who was

looking at her mother with worried eyes.

"Nothing dear." She said back.

"Mom remember I have a date with Helios tomorrow." 

"Yes, yes, I remembered dear. I would never forget 

a important thing like that." Said Serenity. 

She was giving her daughter the biggest puppy eyes." 

I remember when your father and I went 

on dates like that." Serenity was in a big trans 

of memory lane.

'Oh no memory lane.' thought Rini."Mom could you 

please not go that far, remember I was there for 

a little while and I can remember that too." 

"Yes, I remember." 

After dinner everyone went to bed. Alisa stayed 

with Raye. Leigha stayed with Lita, and Trinty 

stayed with Mina. 

Each of the girls enjoyed their choice of stay. 

The next day the Inner Scouts decided that they 

were going to have a day with the Chibi Starlights.

The day went great. The girls took them Mall 

shopping and Shop Skippen. They all had a blast. 

They each got new outfits. Annika, Gloria, Ariel,

and Daisy also got new outfits. 

After that day, they were all tried. So when they 

got home they just sat in the big family room,

(this was the room for everyone in the palace). 

Little by little everyone left until it was just

Ariel and the Chibi Starlights

"Why are you girls really here?" Asked Ariel, 

she knew that they were not here just for help

but for something else.

"Why, do you ask Ariel?" asked Alisa. 

"I just want to know." 

"No there is nothing else." Said Leigha with a 

bit of suspension in her voice.

"Alright." Said Ariel as she was leaving the room. 

"You guys I am getting a little worried, she is

getting to close." Whispered Trinity. 

"Maybe she knows where our princess is?" 

"Maybe, but I highly doubt that." Said Alisa. 

"Yeah." Said Leigha." We better be getting to our rooms." 

"Yes, goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Ariel's Dream

"Princess Sonya, there are some girls here at

the palace and they are a bit suspension?" 

"Yes, I know, but do not be scared of them." 

"Why?" 

"You will find out pretty soon." 

"When is pretty soon?" Ask Ariel.

"Soon, dear, very very soon. Now little one

I must go for one of your family members is 

in trouble. You must go and help them." 

"Yes." 

When Ariel woke up she could hear a loud piecing

scream coming from her parents room.

"NO!!! MOMMY." Yelled Ariel, she was running as

fast as she could.

'MERCURY POWER, MAKE UP'

She transformed into Sailor Chibi Mercury and

ran into her parent's room. 

"MOMMY!" 

But than she saw her mother standing there

looking at her father. 

"HELP, ME! AMY…PLEASE WAKE ME!" 

That awoke her from her frightened face. 

'Right' 

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Mommy." 

"Ariel, you must get the others, I will try

and find a way to get the monster

to come out." 

"Right." Sailor Chibi Mercury flipped up her

mini computer and called the others. 

" You guys emerncgy at my place; the Dream-Eaters

have attacked again." Chibi Mercury said yelling.

Her mother was trying to get the monster out of

her husband. 

'MERCURY AQUA RHAPSAY' 

Than after about two tries and a lot of nock downs

the monster finally came out. 

"Hello, Sailor Brats," Said an evil voice.

"I have been waiting for you." 

"If you had been waiting so long why did you 

just not come out?" Said Mercury.

"Because I needed the energy from this man. 

His energy gave me more power." 

"Who are you?" Asked Chibi Mercury.

"Glad you asked, I am the evil one named Joshua!"

He said laughing. 

"HHAA!" 

"Hold it right there you evil being." Said Sailor 

Cosmic Moon.

"For I stand for love and justice to and on behalf 

of the new moon I will punish you! 

"And we are the Chibi Scouts and we will 

also punish you!" Said the other chibi scouts.

'EARTHQUAKE TEMORS' Chibi Uranus yelled. 

The attack did nothing to him. He just knocked

it away. 

'STARLIGHTS INFERO' 

"No it can not be, for I killed you all on Earth 2."

Said Josh. He sounded a little scared.

"Well apparently you didn't; now did you."

Said Chibi Healer. 

'WORLD SHACKING' 

"Now we outers can take it from here." Said Sailor 

Uranus with a little attitude in her voice. 

"No, Uranus you will not be able to beat him if you 

just attack you need to…" Said Chibi Fighter trying

to put some since into Uranus, but it did her no good. 

"We must try and attack all at once." Said Cosmic Moon

EARTHQUAKE TEMORS

TIDAL WAVE 

DESTURCTIVE RAY

SCREAMS OF DESTUCTION 

VENUS BUEATIFUL SHOCK WAVE 

MARS FIRESTORM 

JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTING BOLT 

MERCURY ICE SPEARS 

MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS

All the attacks did nothing to Josh.He just

sat back and laughed, because he had caused 

all the attacks to back fire. All the Chibi 

Scouts were on the ground and could not fight. 

"NOOO!" Screamed a very mad Mars.

"You will pay very badly!" 

MARS FLAME SNIPER

That attack just backfired on her. 

"Hey why don't we do a planet power."

Said Mercury.

"Right." 

MERCURY PLANET POWER

MARS PLANET POWER

VENUS PLANET POWER

JUPITER PLANET POWER 

URANUS PLANET POWER

SATURN PLANET POWER

NEPTUNE PLANET POWER

PLUTO PLANET POWER

"SCOUT PLANET POWER!" They all said with 

everything they had and again the attack

just backfired. 

The Chibi Starlights were watching from a 

distance in amazement of how much they never 

gave up but they new that if they did not 

help soon the sailor scouts were goners. 

"Come girls we must help." Said Chibi Fighter.

"Right." Said the other two.

STAR LASER BEAM 

STAR GENTLE LIGHT 

STARLIGHTS INFERO

"We are back to destroy you Josh, for all the

bad and evil things you have done, Chibi 

Starlights Stage on." 

"Oh, it's you, that is ok, because those puny 

sailors attacks did not do any good for them 

it just helped my power out." He said.

He had dodged the Chibi Lights attacks. 

"Starlights we must pull the stars to us 

for help." 

STAR FIGHTER LIGHT 

STAR HEALER LIGHT 

STAR MAKER LIGHT

The attack caused Josh to use a shield. 

"No you pests will pay."

"POW!" 

Josh had used all the attacks powers

and hit the Chibi Lights. 

"Josh…you will not get…away with this."

Said Chibi Mercury. She was short of breath

because of the battle. "I will make sure of that." 

'MERCURY ICE GLACER' 

"HAAAA! You really think that that puny 

attack is going to hurt me, ha." He said 

throwing it right back at her, but this 

time it did not hit her for a very bright

light had come and protected her. 

"STOP IT, JOSH!" Said a voice.

"SHOW YOUR SELF!" 

"FINE." 

Just than the bright light came back but

this time a lady came with it.

"PRINCESS!" Said the Chibi Starlights.

" There you are my pretty." Said Josh in

an evil voice. 

"Yes, now you better leave these people 

alone." 

"As if-- you know that these are my power

sources and they will do wonders for me." 

"I mean it, stop this it is very useless." 

"Who is going to stop me; you, HA! You are

no better than your scouts." 

"But I know your weakness and I am the

Princess of Dreams,

and I can make this room turn into your

worst nightmare." 

"Yeah, I know but who said that you were 

going to actually do that, and anyway you 

do not have the power to." 

"You are going to get it." Said Chibi 

Mercury, still trying to do something. 

"Darkness of Dreams come to me the Princess of

Dreams!" 

Than you see the room fill up with darkness. 

"Ha!" 

Josh had a little bit of light with him.

"Come on I can do this." Said the Princess.

"I can help. MERCURY POWER!" 

"Little one your going to make yourself

weaker than you already are." 

"I know but I must help." 

"Right…guys lets help the princess." 

Said Cosmic Moon

COSMIC MOON POWER

MARS POWER

MARS CRYSTAL POWER 

MERUCRY CRYSTAL POWER

VENUS POWER

VENUS CRYSTAL POWER

JUPITER POWER

JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER

URANUS POWER

URANUS PLANET POWER

NEPTUNE POWER

NEPTUNE PLANET POWER

SATURN POWER

SATURN PLANET POWER 

PLUTO POWER

PLUTO PLANET POWER

"No, stop please I will do anything 

but please no darkness!" 

"Right, I will heal you if you would 

like it." Said Cosmic Moon

"Please anything!" 

MOON CRYSTAL HEALING

Josh turned a bright white and was

healed from his evil ways and the 

eaters were gone for good.

~~~~~~~Next day

The original Starlights had come to

pick up their girls and their princesses daughter. 

" I wish we could stay and catch up,

but the girls have school." Said Fighter.

"But… it is so great to see you guys,

it has been years." Said the queen

"I know, we will come back and visit

since the girls know everyone." Said Healer 

"Yes, it was nice to know that you all

had kids." Said Mina

"Yes, we know." 

"Well we must be going." Said Maker.

"He was always the party pooper, wasn't 

she." Raye whispered in Mina's ear.

She just giggled. 

"Rini we promise to come back!" Said Leigha, 

she was staring to cry.

"We are going to miss you." Said everyone else. 

"I just wish Haruka- papa would have let 

up earlier." Said Hope. 

"Yeah." Agreed Faith 

"Now we must go my Lights." Said their

Princess Sonya.

"Yes, your majesty." Said Trinty. 

"Trinty, we are not in court so you can

ease up, call me Sonya." 

"Right, majesty, I mean Sonya." 

"Thank you." 

"Now we must get going," Said Fighter

to all the girls. 

"Yes ma'am" 

After that you saw them leave waving

good-bye to everyone.

"That was nice." Said the Queen " I 

really hope we see them again." 

The End

Feed Back, I would really love Feed 

Back!! That was fun! 

~Princess Mina 


End file.
